Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -1 \times -20\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -1 = -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} } = \dfrac{-1 \times -1 } {1 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} } = \dfrac{1}{5} $